CHASER
by Usherone
Summary: Kini Sasuke dan Hinata terkepung! Yang terpikirkan oleh Sasuke hanyalah harus menghabiskan semua chakra terakhirnya untuk membuat chidori yang besar agar bisa kabur tapi sialnya chakra yang tersisa masih tak cukup. "Hinata! Alirkan chakramu ke tanganku!" Hinata segera memegang tangan Sasuke dan mengalirkan semua chakra yang tersisa. Tanpa diduga, sesuatu yang besar pun terjadi.


**Halo, terima kasih sudah mengklik dan membaca fiksi ini. Saya mengambil suasana dan visual karakter seperti di film The Last (Hinata yang super duper cantik memakai seragam shinobi baru nya yang sedikit lebih terbuka dan hanya canggung apabila berhubungan dengan Naruto, juga Sasuke yang memakai ikat kepala dan jubah yang menutupi bagian depannya namun Sasuke disini dianggap telah memiliki tangan barunya). Dan yang terpenting, kejadian ini adalah berbeda jauh dengan the Last (yang mana tidak ada Toneri muncul).**

 **Panjang sekali note nya, maaf ya. Langsung aja,**

 **.**

 **Naruto** – Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHASER**

 **WARNING** : **SasuHina** dan lainnya.

.

.

Trang

Trang

Srak

Brush!

"Argh!"

"Hinata!" Izunuka Kiba yang sedang menghajar musuh menoleh panik ke arah Hyuuga Hinata. "Hinata! Kau tak ap-" Tak sampai selesai apa yang ia ucapkan, ia kembali diserang oleh musuh. Ia kembali melancarkan jurusnya bersama Akamaru untuk melumpuhkan shinobi yang kabur dari tahanan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hampir saja Kiba berhasil membuat lawan tak bisa bergerak, Kiba kembali menolehkan perhatiannya pada Hinata, "Hei Hinata! Jawab aku!"

"Aku tak apa!" Dilihatnya Hinata kembali bangkit dan balas memukul musuh dengan jyuuken-nya. Namun sialnya, musuh yang sedang Kiba tangani berhasil kabur. "Kiba kejar dia! Aku mengandalkanmu!"

"Baiklah!" dan Kiba pun melesat langsung menuju arah kaburnya musuh.

Hinata, Kiba dan Aburame Shino ditugaskan oleh Kakashi, Hokage ke enam untuk menjalankan misi kelas A. Walaupun perang telah usai, musuh tetap ada di dunia ini. Para shinobi ini adalah beberapa tahanan yang kabur ketika perang shinobi ke-empat sedang berlangsung, tentu saja saat itu pertahanan pasti sedang lemah-lemahnya. Dan ketika perang berakhir, mereka mulai menimbulkan masalah. Kakashi khawatir jika ini dibiarkan semakin lama, mereka akan seperti Akatsuki. Akhirnya ia menugaskan Kiba, Shino dan Hinata untuk melacak keberadaan mereka.

Sejujurnya ini adalah misi terakhir Hinata. Bagaimana pun ia harus tetap menerima melanjutkan warisan juga kekuasaan ayahnya, selaku ketua klan Hyuuga, salah satu klan besar yang disegani di Konoha. Dan ketika Neji Hyuuga meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu saat perang shinobi ke-empat terjadi untuk menyelamatkannya, ia tau ia harus membalas jasa Neji dengan mengabdi pada klan dan negaranya.

Kini Hinata harus melawan seorang shinobi buangan itu seorang diri. Musuhnya adalah seorang pria berbadan besar yang memakai elemen api. Shino telah berada jauh dibelakangnya melawan seorang shinobi tahanan lainnya, dan sekarang ia harus ditinggalkan Kiba bersama musuh. Ketika ini akan menjadi misi terakhir bersama timnya, Hinata akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk semuanya.

Meskipun saat ini Hinata sangat kewalahan menghadapi pria yang masih terlihat kuat di depannya.

"Khe, apakah hanya sebatas itu saja kekuatanmu?"

Hinata kehabisan strategi dan energi. Entah mengapa musuhnya ini tidak kehabisan chakra meskipun Hinata telah meluncurkan jurus terbaiknya. Padahal menurut perkiraannya, kekuatan pria ini sama seperti kekuatan Hinata, dan aliran chakra-nya pun sudah tidak stabil. Beberapa kali Hinata berhasil menutup aliran chakra-nya, namun pria ini bagai mempunyai kekuatan lain yang tersembunyi.

"Kau gadis lemah tenyata. Hahaha, bersiaplah menemui ajalmu!" Pria itu kembali menyerang Hinata dengan sangat cepat, sangat cepat hingga ia berhasil mencapai celah punggung Hinata yang terbuka sedetik. Hanya sekejap saja serangannya terjadi, tubuhnya terpental menabrak pohon dan terbanting dengan kerasnya ke tanah. Ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan tak bisa bergerak.

Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya?

Ia belum menyampaikan betapa ia mencintai keluarganya, betapa ia menyayangi sahabat-sahabatnya, dan betapa ia mencintai Naruto.

Naruto.

Padahal ia masih merasakannya, ketika tadi pagi ia masih menunggu Kiba dan Shino di gerbang Konoha untuk pergi menjalankan misi, ia melihat Naruto, Sakura dan Sai yang baru pulang dari misinya. Mereka berpapasan. Dan Hinata tak berani melihat Naruto.

" _Oi Hinata! Kau mau pergi kemana?_ "

" _Umm aku akan menjalankan misi._ "

 _Hinata pun memberanikan diri untuk menengadah. Ia melihatnya. Naruto dan raut wajah berpikirnya, Sai yang selalu tersenyum seperti biasa dan Sakura yang tersenyum ceria sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. "Apakah kau sedang menunggu Kiba dan Shino?"_

" _Tentu saja, kau memang bodoh rupanya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sai pun pergi meninggalkan mereka._

" _Hei Sai, kembali! Kau berani mengataiku bodoh, huh?" Naruto mengacung-ngacungkan tangannya pada Sai yang berlalu sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa hambar. "Uh, kalau begitu, pulang dengan selamat ya Hinata, sampai jumpa." Naruto pun pergi menyusul Sai._

Itu adalah kenangan yang indah. Dimana ketika itu, wajah Hinata langsung memerah karenanya. Baginya ini adalah suatu permulaan yang baik, namun saat ini ia kembali bertanya pada dirinya,

Apakah ia tak akan bisa menepati janjinya pada Naruto?

Kemudian ia melihat musuhnya. Pria itu mengeluarkan chakra yang berbeda dari chakra sebelumnya. Itu aneh sekali. Dan semakin aneh ketika chakranya bertambah banyak di kedua tangannya. Namun, sepertinya Hinata tak akan sempat mempertanyakan hal itu. Ia meutup matanya.

 _Maaf, inilah batasku, Neji-niisan._

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sasuke terus berlari dan berlari ke arah timur. Meloncati pohon satu ke pohon lainnya sambil membawa gulungan besar di tangan kanannya. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, masih saja kedua shinobi itu mengejarnya. Sudah sejak lama ia telah mengintai kawanan yang menurutnya merupakan tahanan Konoha yang kabur saat perang terjadi. Kakashi meminta bantuannya untuk mengawasi gerak gerik mereka. Namun seminggu kemudian ia kehilangan jejak mereka.

Sasuke dan Kakashi selalu bertukar informasi mengenai hal ini. Bagi Sasuke, permohonan dari Kakashi ini adalah salah satu dari bentuk penebusan dosanya. Lagipula ia sudah berjanji untuk meneruskan tindakan Itachi yang melindungi Konoha. Dan tadi pagi, ia mendapat informasi dari Kakashi bahwa ada tiga shinobi pelacak yang akan membantunya.

Walaupun Sasuke akan melindungi Konoha─yang itu berarti termasuk orang-orangnya, berinteraksi langsung dengan mereka bukanlah kesukaannya. Ia lebih suka bekerja sendiri. Bekerja dalam tim? Hanya apabila ia butuh dan tak ada cara lain.

Maka dari itu, Sasuke hanya mengikuti ketiga shinobi itu dalam diam, tanpa mereka sadari.

Ketika tim itu berhasil menemukan mereka, tiga dari lima musuh yang sedang mereka incar langsung bertindak melawan tim dari Konoha sedangkan keduanya berlari. Salah satu dari dua shinobi yang berlari itu memegang sebuah gulungan besar yang Sasuke yakin gulungan itu sangat penting isinya. Ia kembali berlari mengikuti dua shinobi itu dan langsung melesat mengambil gulungan ketika mereka sedang lengah.

Tentu saja. Sasuke sempat bertarung dengan mereka. Dan seperti yang diperkirakan, mereka kewalahan melawan Sasuke seorang. Dan kemudian, keanehan itu pun terjadi. Chakra mereka berubah warna menjadi hitam dan bugar kembali. Apakah mereka adalah kelinci percobaan dari Orochimaru? Tetapi semakin lama, chakra mereka terus menguat dan keadaan berbalik. Chakra ini chakra baru, Sasuke baru pertama kali merasakannya. Kali ini Sasuke yang kewalahan.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia berlari ke arah timur menghindari serangan mereka selanjutnya. Dan disinilah ia, berlari dan meloncat di antara pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Rinegan-nya mengangkap aliran chakra yang dikenalnya. Ia salah satu dari tim tadi. Chakra-nya sangat tipis, mungkin pemiliknya sedang dalam kesulitan. Dan chakra lainnya−seperti yang dimiliki kedua shinobi dibelakangnya─ bersiap untuk menyerangnya.

"Kuso!"

Sasuke melesat dengan cepat mengambil tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya itu dan pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Gelap. Yang diketahuinya adalah sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam gua. Apakah ia selamat? Diedarkannya pandangan untuk mencari tahu siapa seseorang yang berhasil menyelamatkannya. Dan ya, ia ada di sana. Agak jauh dari sisi kanannya. Di hadapannya ada kayu kecil yang terbakar. Mungkin sengaja di bakarnya. Meskipun samar, namun Hinata melihat ada sebuah gulungan yang terbuka diantara ia dan kayu yang dibakar. Mungkin ia sedang membacanya. Hinata pun mencoba bangkit.

"Uh..."

"Kau sudah bangun?" orang itu menutup gulungannya dan kemudian berbalik.

"U-Uchia-san?" Betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke berjalan kearahnya dan memberikan sebotol air kemudian kembali duduk di hadapannya. Setelah meminumnya, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa? Kupikir..." namun ia tak melanjutkannya.

"Kau berbikir bahwa kau sudah mati?" Hinata hanya terdiam, tanpa sanggup menjawabnya. "Beruntung sekali aku menemukanmu."

Sasuke memeriksa kembali bagian-bagian dari tubuh seorang gadis Konoha yang mendapatkan cidera terparah. Punggung, lengan kiri, dan kaki kirinya. Sepertinya Penyembuhan yang dilakukannya lumayan berhasil. Walau bukan seorang ninja medis, Sasuke merupakan seorang pengembara, sedikit banyak ia tau dan harus tau mengenai dasar-dasar penyembuhan seperti ini.

Setelahnya keheningan pun kembali terjadi. Baik dirinya maupun gadis ini, keduanya tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka. Dan lama-lama, ini membuat keduanya canggung.

"Siapa namamu?"

Ia langsung menengadah menatap wajah Sasuke. "Maaf?"

"Kau pasti punya nama kan?'

"Apa Uchiha-san tak mengenaliku?"

Sasuke sedikit memicingkan matanya. "Kau Hyuuga, tentu saja. Itu terlihat dari matamu."

"Umm maksudku... kupikir kau mengenaliku karena kita dulu satu akademi."

Sudah sedari tadi Sasuke ingin mengumpat keras-keras dihadapannya. Cukup katakan siapa namanya saja dan percakapan ini selesai kan? Namun gadis ini malah seperti ia ingin mencari perhatian padanya, satu hal yang disesalinya adalah menanyakan nama gadis ini.

"Uh... terus terang saja, apa aku harus menghapalkan semua nama teman seangkatanku? sudah bertahun-tahun aku tak masuk akademi dan tak tinggal di Konoha. Kupikir kau tau itu."

Hinata mengernyit mendengar nada sarkasme yang Sasuke lontarkan padanya. Ia tak bermaksud seperti itu. Padahal sewaktu Sasuke masih ada di Konoha, ia mengenal dan membalas sapaan teman-teman seangkatannya. Mungkin sebagian. Dan sekarang Hinata tahu ia tak termasuk sebagian itu.

Tapi yang menyakitkan adalah kata-katanya yang pedas.

"Kau tau? Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku Hyuuga Hinata."

Nah, sekarang sasuke yang mengernyit. Ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah dilontarkannya pada Hinata. Ia pikir Hinata akan bersikap biasa saja. Semua wanita yang pernah bertemu dengan sasuke akan menghiraukannya, bukti nyatanya adalah Karin dan Sakura. Mereka tak menggubrisnya ketika Sasuke tak sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas langsung pada mereka.

"Sudahlah. Kusarankan kau untuk kembali tidur. Esok pagi-pagi sekali kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Uchiha-san."

"Tak usah formal. Sasuke saja, kau juga akan kupanggil Hinata."

"Maaf?"

"Tak usah pake 'san' atau apapun itu. Cukup Sasuke saja," Tepat saat Sasuke akan melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia tetiba saja mengaktifkan sharingan-nya kembali. Rinegan-nya melihat tiga aliran chakra musuh ada di dekat gua tempatnya dan Hinata berada.

"Uchi...maaf. Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat jarinya, mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk diam dan perhatikan sekitar. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin, namun chakra nya masih lemah, dan ia belum bisa menggunakan byakugan-nya.

"Sialan! Kurasa mereka datang!" Padahal Sasuke baru saja kehilangan lumayan banyak chakra untuk menyembuhkan gadis Konoha ini, dan beberapa jam setelahnya musuh menemukan mereka. Sasuke bukanlah seorang perengek, namun, sekali lagi, ia telah kehilangan banyak chakra...tak bisakah ia beristirahat barang sejenak? Ia sangat belum siap untuk bertarung!

"Kita harus segera pergi! Apa kau bisa berlari?" Sasuke berdiri dan segera mematikan api yang tadi ia ciptakan. Ia melepaskan ikat kepalanya dan membuka jubah bagian depannya, untuk kemudian langsung mengikat gulungan itu kepada tubuhnya.

"Kurasa aku masih sanggup apabila hanya berlari."

"Baguslah, itu lebih dari cukup." Sasuke mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk mengikutinya dan segera pergi dari gua itu.

Baru saja beberapa ratus meter jauhnya, tak disangka musuh-musuhnya sudah ada di belakang mereka. Ini gawat! Pelarian mereka dipersulit saat kecepatan berlari Hinata melambat.

"Sasuke! Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak sanggup lagi..." Saat Sasuke menoleh untuk memegang tangannya, mata Hinata berair dan ia jatuh terlebih dahulu sebelum Sasuke sempat memegang tangannya.

"Kuso! Hinata!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke turun untuk menolong Hinata, dan pertarungan pun terjadi tanpa bisa dihindari lagi.

Sebenarnya, peluang Sasuke untuk melarikan diri dari situasi ini adalah tiga dari lima, namun dengan Hinata yang masih terlihat kelelahan menjadi satu dari lima. Sekarang pun, posisi Sasuke terpojok.

Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang aneh! Meskipun beberapa kali mereka terkena serangan mematikan dari Sasuke, namun chakra mereka tak pernah habis untuk kembali melawan. Luka-luka parah mereka ada banyak di sekujur tubuh, namun tak membuat mereka ingin beristirahat barang sedetik pun. Sasuke menyimpulkan sesutu yang ilegal telah mereka lakukan yang membuat mereka bagai manusia abadi!

Sasuke menghabiskan chakra nya untuk membuat chidori yang sangat besar. Namun chakra-nya masih kurang, dan ia butuh Hinata untuk melengkapinya. Semoga chakra Hinata masih ada walaupun sedikit.

"Hinata, alirkan chakramu ke tanganku!"

Bagai antara hidup atau mati, Hinata mengeluarkan seluruh chakra terakhirnya dan menyalurkannya. Chidori itu, aliran listrik yang berwarna biru terang di malam hari, kini mulai berubah menjadi berwarna gelap keunguan. Tanpa diduga, sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui, telah terjadi.

Hinata pernah mendengar dari Sakura jika Naruto selalu menggabungkan chakranya dengan shinobi lain. Tipe chakra Naruto merupakan tipe yang selalu cocok dengan tipe elemen manapun. Namun, chakra Sasuke mungkin berbeda. Ada suatu gesekan antara chakra dirinya dan milik Sasuke, dan Sasuke menyadarinya. Ia langsung melepaskan chidori miliknya ke arah musuh, dan kejadian itu tejadi secepat kilat.

Bola listrik gelap itu meledak ditengah jalan, dan semua orang yang berada disana bagai tertelan kedalamnya.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak?**


End file.
